


Falling For Each Other

by W00ZIBIN



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Love each other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W00ZIBIN/pseuds/W00ZIBIN
Summary: Hoshi had always waited Woozi for eat. Woozi always ended up looking for Hoshi for eating knowing that the other would wait for him, or maybe not? How would he feel if their habits were suddenly disrupted?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 27





	Falling For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first story I'm posting in English for Seventeen. I'm used to translating fiction into French and now I'm translating my story. I wrote it a few weeks ago after a friend of mine have send an image of an interview passage on Jeonghan and Joshua that you can find below. 
> 
> I am sorry for any mistakes you may find, English is not my mother tongue, please do not hesitate to point out any mistakes to me so that I can make the story more readable for you.

Jihoon sighed turning off the computer in front of him, he had just spent several hours trying to compose something without success. It was best to stop the massacre now and go find the others to see if they had eaten. 

Jihoon finally got up from his seat and walked out of his studio and went two rooms away, where he knew he would find the rest of the vocal unit. When he opened the door, he found only Seungkwan and Seokmin in the room, but also Hansol. Hansol seemed to be listening to Seungkwan complaining about something while Seokmin was sitting on the chair in the room watching his phone.

_Ah hyung,Seokmin exclaimed, raising his head. You're finally out of the studio.   
_Yes, I couldn't do something pleasant to listen to, did you eat?  
_Oh sorry hyung, Hansollie brought us some stuff, we ate a few hours ago now, Seungkwan replied.

Jihoon pouting, but nodded, before he could close the door Seokmin spoke again.

_I think Soon-hyung and Chan-ah were both in the practice room, Chan wanted to show hyung his choreography. 

The composer nodded his head and closed the door before heading to the dance hall, less than two meters away from the hall he could hear the music. He shook his head knowing already that their manager would still have remarks from the staff or other people using the surrounding rooms. 

He entered the room without knocking, anyway none of the two boys present would have heard him. He was not surprised when he found Soonyoung and Chan both in a sweat, leaning over Soonyoung's famous notebook with the music in the background while the older boy was showing something to the younger one. 

He approached gently so as not to frighten them, although the idea passed for a second in his mind. As he was standing close to the two boys, Soonyoung suddenly raised his head towards him and smiled.

_Oh, Hoonie ! He scream over the music, which was a feat that he can be heard. 

Chan smiled at the singer before grabbing the remote control and paused the music. 

_Hello hyung.

Jihoon greeted him back and sat on the floor with them.

_Did you work well, Hoonie? asked the eldest of the three.  
_A little..I'm not really satisfied, sighed the youngest.  
_Oh... I'm sure you'll end up making us the best song in the universe!  
_Hyung, you say that to every song he writes.  
_Because they're always the best!

Jihoon shook his head with a small smile on his face.

_So have you eaten? he finally asked.  
_Oh we ate not long ago, Cheol-hyung stopped and forced us to take a break, Chan said.

Jihoon holds a sigh, annoyed, usually all he had to do was find Soonyoung to eat.

_Let's go eat Hooni, Soonyoung said, standing up and stretching.  
_But, you've already eaten, Jihoon answered confusedly.  
_I'm still a little hungry, we've done well with Chan.

Chan nodded to confirm.

_Now I have to revise my choreography with the changes we made, so you can go eat. 

Soonyoung helped Jihoon get up and gave Chan a happy fight before disappearing with Jihoon.

* * *

Two days later.

Jihoon whistled joyfully, he had finally managed to find exactly what he wanted for his composition, the sound sounded exactly as he wanted it and everything went wonderfully well with the lyrics he had written. It was no longer a case of giving the sound to the rappers so that they could write their own lyrics. 

The door of his studio opened, which surprised him a little bit, it was almost two o'clock in the morning. As he turned his seat, he saw Soonyoung lying on the couch in the room.

_Soonyoung?  
_Oh, I thought you had your headphones on, Soonyoung said as he sat up.

Jihoon shook his head.

_I just finished... Want to listen? 

Soonyoung had a huge smile on his face before nodding vigorously and rushed to the seat next to the composer's seat. Jihoon rolled his eyes, but grabbed the helmet and handed it to the other who quickly put it on his head, and then the younger one threw the music he had just finished. He remained silent waiting for the music to finish, watching Soonyoung who had closed his eyes and whose head swayed in rhythm.

When the music was over, Soonyoung took off the headphones and put them on the desk, and as he opened his mouth to speak, Jihoon cut himoff.

_I still have to do the demo and wait until the others have written their rap, but otherwise I think the final rendering should not change much from the current sound.   
_I think it's a great sound, the best of all Hoonie!  
_You say that every time.   
_But, I mean it," complains the tiger lover. I'm disappointed, I sulk.

At his words, Soonyoung turned his head to look at the computer screen while puffing up his cheeks. 

_Soon, you really are a child, Jihoon said amused. 

The other didn't answer, he was sulking after all.

_Would you sulk again if I offered you a meal at the convenience store? 

Soonyoung seemed to react to his words as he turned his face towards him a little.

_Are you really offering? he asked.

Jihoon nodded.

_Well, come on then! 

Jihoon wondered as he watched the other one get up energetically, if one day he was really tired of seeing Soonyoung so energetic and happy. Even when he had a bad day and an energetic Soonyoung was the last thing he wanted...it was a lie, an energetic Soonyoung meant a happy Soonyoung and a happy Soonyoung always ended up making Jihoon happy in turn. In fact, he had to admit it to himself, he wanted to see Soonyoung smiling every day, it gave him the strength to continue when he felt like he couldn't go on. Soonyoung's smile was precious, he should never have to stop smiling.

Jihoon blinked when he saw something pass in front of his face before he saw that it was only Soonyoung's hand.

_Hooni? Are you okay? I called you five times and you didn't answer, worried the other one.  
_Oh... I... Sorry... I... I was in my thoughts, the younger one stuttered.  
_Let's go eat Hoonie, I'll treat you.  
_I said I'll pay.  
_Let Hyung pay for you.

Jihoon grunted as he stood up, Soonyoung used the hyung card, he rarely called the other hyung, he was only a few months apart and he liked to see Soonyoung's pout when he called Jun hyung, but not him. Soonyoung put his jacket on and said it was cold outside, once they got their stuff back, Jihoon closed his studio and together they went to the convenience store, where Soonyoung was very happy to pay him for both.

* * *

Two weeks later

It had been a week since Jihoon had eaten with Soonyoung, their schedule was not very coordinated. Often Jihoon was at the agency in the studio with Bumzu or a member of the PRISMFILTERs, while the other was at a show, at a store photo shoot. But Jihoon had been upset to learn that two days ago Soonyoung had come to the labels with the others for training, Jihoon had been away with Hansol for the evaluation of one of their songs. 

The smallest one knew that the other one was free afterwards, he thought that at last they could share a meal together. But when instead of going to his studio he went to the practice room to find for only residents Jeonghan and Joshua stay to pick up some mistakes in their choreography, he was very disappointed. Especially hearing from Jeonghan that Soonyoung had talked about going to the convenience store and that others had followed him, the convenience store was their place, well not really, but it was their habit.

That evening Jihoon spent him pulling an all-nighter at the studio without swallowing anything, and the next day he felt a little uncomfortable having such an empty stomach while they were training for their Show Champion performance. But he was really upset, so he did what he thought was the smartest thing to do, he ignored the other one who actually always seemed to go out to eat with someone else, which made Jihoon even more upset. 

For a week, when the others told him that they had already eaten, Jihoon would no longer go looking for Soonyoung, he would go to the convenience store alone, grab some ramen and eat it alone in his studio. When Soonyoung tried to enter his studio, Jihoon would stop him saying that he was in one inspirational pass and the other would disappear, knowing that Jihoon did not like to be disturbed at that time. 

He managed to do this all week, but of course Soonyoung eventually saw the pink pole and cornered it in his studio.

What's going on? Soonyoung asked him with his back pressed against the studio door.  
Uh, I don't know, except that you're blocking the door so I should be the one asking what's going on.  
Don't play games with me, you've been avoiding me for a week.  
Why, would I do such a thing? I'm just busy.  
Hansol asked me if we had had a fight Hoon, Hansol, who as soon as it doesn't concern Seungkwan seems to ignore everything that's going on around him. So don't tell me you're just busy. 

Jihoon sighed, he was stupid, of course Soonyoung eventually understood, but now the reason for it was so childish that Jihoon was ashamed. 

_Look I... I'm not going to ignore you anymore so let's just forget about it, okay, try it.  
_No, I want to know why you're ignoring me.  
_It was stupid so let's just forget it.  
_Let me judge if it was stupid. 

Jihoon grunted frustrated, Soonyoung couldn't just give up?!

_Soonyoung...just  
_Tell me Hoon  
_I was just fucking jealous! Finally let go of Jihoon by shouting and thanked all the heavens for being in a soundproof room.

Then he realized what he had just said... He wasn't jealous? He was just upset that he and Soonyoung weren't eating together as usual... But... yet.... could he be jealous? Why would he be jealous that Soonyoung ate with others, they were their friends, he could do whatever he wanted, he didn't have to answer to Jihoon. 

Jealous? What were you jealous of Hoonie? asked Soonyoung softly as if Jihoon was a wounded wild animal who could run away at any opportunity.

Which may have been the case, now that everything seems to be falling into place, why he always wished Soonyoung had waited for him to eat, the pleasure he had in seeing the other enter his studio, the false annoyance he showed when the older one annoyed him. Jihoon had just understood his feelings and he had an incredible urge to run away and hide in his room.

_Hey, you know you can tell me anything, Soonyoung confided as he gently approached the other.

Jihoon watched him approach his gaze fell on the now free door and wondered if he would have time to open it and run away before Soonyoung could catch up with him.

_Don't run away from me Jihoon. 

The younger one looked at the other again, Soonyoung was now in front of him, his hands resting on Jihoon's shoulders.

_Hoonie...  
_You haven't eaten with me, cut off the smallest one. 

Soonyoung looked at him confused before the understanding could be read in his eyes.

_Were you jealous because I didn't eat with you?   
_It's stupid I said so.  
_No, I'm trying to understand Hoonie, I feel like I'm missing something.  
_Nothing, I was just jealous, because I was waiting for you and I came to get you for eating, but you were always going to eat with the others, that's all.   
_Honestly, I know when you're lying...

Jihoon felt his heart miss a beat, of course he could not lie for shit. Soonyoung grabbed the other's face in his hands.

_Hey... tell me what you're hiding from me, the dancer whispered softly.

Jihoon felt his stuttering heart wanting nothing more than to stand there with his face huddled in Soonyoung's hands. He whispered something that Soonyoung didn't understand and asked him to repeat it.

_Holanghae, repeated as softly and low as possible.

He saw that this time Soonyoung had leaned in close enough to hear him now raise a huge smile.

_Repeat that, Soonyoung asked energetically.  
_No.   
_Hoonie, the elder complained. Just once.  
_Holanghae, Jihoon repeated this time in a loud, clear voice, resonating perfectly in the studio.

Soonyoung let out a happy giggle before grabbing Jihoon to be in his arms, jumping on the spot and totally ignoring the smallest one who intimidated him to let go. Luckily for the other, Soonyoung finally calmed down and let go while taking his face in his hands, now approaching a sweet smile that Jihoon wanted to see for the rest of his life.

_Hoonie, Soonyoung chuckled.  
_Hm...  
_Wooahae

It was Jihoon's turn to giggle, it didn't make sense, but literally no sense, he looked at Soonyoung who always smiled so much and felt his own smile, he smiled so much that his cheeks started to hurt.

_That's stupid, he finally chuckled.

Soonyoung chuckled again, nodded his head before laughing and soon the studio was filled with their laughter, Jihoon even cried, but it really did him good. They finally calmed down after a while, Soonyoung gently wiped away the tears that had escaped on the smallest boy's cheeks, but ended up continuing to caress his cheeks, looking at him so adoringly that Jihoon thought his heart was about to explode.

_I love you so much Hoonie, Soonyoung confessed, looking him straight in the eyes.

Jihoon felt his breath being taken away and his heart beating wildly, it was really happening.

_Soonyoung...

Soonyoung made the pout always caressing Jihoon's cheeks.

_Said the Hoonie, you'll get a kiss.  
_You'll end up kissing me first no matter what I do.  
_You weren't so confident two minutes ago.  
_I love you too idiot.

Soonyoung let out a shout before attacking the poor cheeks of Jihoon who had not asked for anything. He tried in vain to escape from his torture, but Soonyoung finally pulled him forward and kissed him, stopping him dead in his tracks, although he eventually moved to respond to the kiss he received. 

_Now I would always wait for my boyfriend for eat with him, the dancer said proudly.

Jihoon blushed and pushed the other one slightly, whispering a jerk, and ran out of the room, Soonyoung on his heels chuckling without stopping, asking him to wait for her. And if the two ended up going to the convenience store before disappearing into the older man's room or coming out of it with chuckles that brought a sly smile to Jeonghan's lips, no one would say anything... Or maybe not... 


End file.
